The Demon's Path
by BloodBoredom
Summary: The events that would have unfolded had Revya been more aware of his power as the Devourlord.


The Demon's Path

_This story is about a hypothetical scenario that occurred and changed the flow of the Demon Path._

-Begin-

_The young Sepp girl was quite confused, the last thing she remembered was fighting the Devourlord's forces along with the few members of the resistance willing to stay behind in order to ensure the escape of their companions. Sadly, the assault was fierce and their losses heavy, while their comrades escaped, Danette was the only one left standing until a stray arrow knocked her out. Now, the girl was in a room with a single bed, a door locked from the outside and steel bars blocking the window to what appeared to be the kingdom of Orvisca.  
_

"Like what you see?" a voice came from beyond the door.

"!" Danette tensed up, "You!"

"Yup," a familiar redhead entered the door, "the one and only Devourlord."

"What are you doing here?" the green-haired girl said harshly.

"Well," the psychopath chuckled, "this is my castle."

"Y-You know what I mean," Danette replied in frustration.

"Oh yeah," Revya scratched the back of his head, "I want you to join me."

"You killed Lady Layna!" the Sepp growled.

"She deserved it," the man replied calmly.

"What!" the green-haired girl raised her voice, "She raised us!"

"She **used** us!" the redhead slammed his fist on the wall, leaving a visible crack.

"That's, that's not true!" the girl closed her eyes to avoid looking at her former friend.

"It is," Revya whispered in her ear, "your memories, you didn't think you were actually stupid, did you?"

"I'm not stupid!" Danette shot back in a mix of anger and sadness.

"I never said you were," the girl's old friend placed a hand on her shoulder before forcefully placing his lips on the girl.

"Mmmph!" the Sepp-girl struggled in shock and confusion.

_Danette felt something warm in the back of her head, a gentle voice that made her feel safe_.

"Mom!" a look of confusion in the girl's eyes.

"It worked huh?" Revya gave the green-haired girl a wide grin.

"Hey, what was that about and where is the other guy!" the Sepp demanded.

"Woah," the redhead raised both his hands comically, "one at a time yo."

...

_The girl was silent, she stared intently at the monster who stood in front of her._

"Fine," Danette sighed in agreement.

"Your parents were Crimson Tears, one sealed your memories and the other sealed my sword," Revya explained as seriously as an omnicidal maniac could.

"As for Gig," the Devourlord took his Onyx Blade into his hand, "I _ate _him."

"You what?" the green-haired girl gave a puzzled expression.

"I wasn't gonna let him get away with the *BFF Empire* so I ate him and took his power for my own," a smug smile took over the youth's face.

"Whaddaya mean *ate* him, how could you eat him, he was in your head?" the Sepp retorted.

_Revya raised his sword, the Onyx Blade._

"The sword has *something* special, a power of some kind, that devours the souls of its enemies," the redhead took a deep breath.

"Why would Lady Layna keep such a thing?" Danette thought aloud.

"All of this..." Revya made a grand gesture as if to point out the whole world, "...was her plan all along."

"All of this?" the green-haired girl asked.

"The sword, your memories, even your parents becoming Crimson Tears, we're all just pawns in the divine chessboard and the old hag is the chessmaster," the boy spat out.

"Then..." the girl tried her best to think around it but failed, "everything was a lie, all this time!"

"That's my girl," the redhead said proudly, holding Danette's chin up, "you catch on pretty quickly with your memories unsealed."

"I'm so confused," the Sepp began tearing up.

...

"It'll be fine," the boy comforted her, "because I'm be here with you to sort all of it out."

"How long?" the girl interjected.

"How long what?" Revya gave her a curious look.

"How long has she been doing this?" Danette's sorrow slowly disappearing, giving rise to a different emotion.

"The last few hundred years maybe," the boy answered, "she's had a hand in **everything** that's happened to us."

"Even my parents?" the girl asked.

"Even them..." the Devourlord answered flatly.

"How could she!" rage swelled in the Sepp's mind.

"She isn't even human anymore," the boy began to speak once more, "she's just planning to use us in her petty squabbles with the other **gods**."

"So all this time you've been..." Danette was interrupted by the redhead.

"...Preparing, to destroy this wretched world that the hag has been trying to make, don't think any differently though, I **AM** going to destroy this world!" Revya clarified.

"Everything is a lie, all of it, am I even myself?" the green-heired girl began to break down.

"What are you saying! You gonna let the hag get to you!" the boy awaited an answer, "Hell no!"

"Wha-" the Sepp was taken aback by her childhood friend's reaction.

"We're gonna take this world, we're gonna break it and the next world and everyone else out there!" Revya spoke maniacally.

"Why?" Danette questioned the boy's motives.

"We've been played, all this time, everything is just falling into place for them, I won't let that happen, better dead than a mindless puppet," the Devourlord said.

"..." the girl grew frightened.

"So, you gonna join me or what?" Revya offered with a casual look in his face.

"I...I..." Danette fidgeted as she struggled for her reply.

_End Chapter 1_

_AN: This is just a story I've had in my head for a while and writing it would help me flesh out __my other fanfics so this __may or may not be a oneshot._


End file.
